


Weigh Me Down

by Missesbean



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22307686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean
Summary: Prompt:5 times Colin Wilson was a human weighted blanket who is good at helping his teammates when they're upset and 1 time they did the same for him (Any ship or no ship at all is fine!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: 2 Hots: #boysarehot Avs Valentines 2020 fic challenge





	Weigh Me Down

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [racheesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/racheesi/pseuds/racheesi) in the [2hots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2hots) collection. 

> Thanks to Eafay for the beta! All work is my own!   
This is some fluffy fun!   
Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> **Disclaimer: ** If you found this by googling yourself, friends, family, acquaintances, back up.

The first time it happened, nobody really knew what to expect. In fact, Josty simply looked up with incredulous eyes from underneath 215 pounds of ethereal blonde and shrugged, wiggling around some more from his spot on the sofa. Colin had just been behind him walking around in the player’s lounge, while Josty had been running around with the tongs from the buffet, making them click at JT. Suddenly they’d both landed on the sofa. 

Colin had puffed and put his arms tighter around Josty, holding him closer, “Deep breaths, Josty, deep.” 

Colin had mimicked the breath he wanted Josty to take, deep from his nose and out through his mouth. 

“Colin . . .” Josty said with a glance back. 

“Yes?” Colin said quietly, mimicking the breathing again. 

“I can’t breathe . . . you’re holding me too tight,” Josty coughed slightly. 

Colin chuckled and loosened his grip lightly. “Sorry, bud.” 

Josty let out a bit of a huff and tried to wiggle away from Colin, who simply retightened his grip on the young man. 

“You’ve had too much sugar . . . EJ is grinding his teeth at you, and we know the old man can’t afford to lose any more. I’m going to need you to take another deep breath.” 

Josty rolled his eyes but did like Colin said until they were both breathing in a synchronized fashion. 

“Josty?” Colin asked quietly. 

“Yea?” He said with a sigh. 

“If I let you up, will you stop making the tongs talk?” Colin asked in a sing-song voice. 

“Yea, I think so . . . “ Josty affirmed. 

“No more fruit salad, okay?” Colin said with a chuckle, “On the count of three.” He counted and slowly lifted up and away from Josty. 

Everybody watched as Tyson Jr rubbed his face and quietly walked around, going to get some water. 

***   
When Colin got the news that Tyson had been traded, he’d been absolutely heartbroken for one of his greatest friends. He and Tyson had always gotten along so well and he had so much respect for the defenseman. They spent a lot of time together, listening to music, cooking, hanging out, and just chilling. It was going to be a big adjustment for Colin, let alone Tys. He’d known it was going to be rough for Tys to readjust to life in a new town. Of course, he had every intention of sending Tyson off feeling nothing but love and appreciation. He’d promised via text: the minute that Tyson was back to Denver, he was going to come to see him. 

When Tyson had opened the door to his home, Colin had greeted him with the biggest of hugs and hug-walked them to the living room where he plopped down on the sofa with Tyson.

“You gonna do the thing?” Tyson asked with a chuckle, not at all fighting the experience that was a Colin hug. 

The thing was, a Colin hug never stayed a hug. It turned into Colin forcing his way closer and applying just the right amount of weight and pressure on the other person until they felt comfortable, secure, and relaxed. 

“What thing?” Colin asked. 

“Your thing. . . where you like, hold us down until we calm down,” Tyson said quietly. 

“I do no such thing,” Colin said with a snort, eyes rolling at the sheer thought. “I simply hug with intent. 

“Yea you do, the intent of holding us down and making us relax,” Tyson chuckled but embraced Colin’s weight against him. “I’m going to miss it.” 

“Oh Tys, don’t talk like that,” Colin said quietly, hugging Tyson to his side. This was all going to be harder than he expected. 

“It’s true,” Tyson said quietly. 

“Well, I’ll come glomp you wherever you are when we’re there. Deal?” Colin asked with a chuckle. 

“Deal,” Tyson said quietly. 

Colin nodded and wrapped his arms around Tyson in a friendly hug. 

Neither one of them commented on how long they stayed on the sofa that way, but when they parted, Tyson felt like he was going to be okay, and Colin felt like he had done a job well done. 

***   
“Why is he doing this?!” Andre asked with a concerned look from the floor, eyes scanning the dressing room for someone who could explain what was going on right now. 

He’d been stretching out his hips and legs - minding his own damn business - when 215 pounds of blonde came at him and flopped down in his direction. 

“It’s his thing,” Nate said with a shrug. 

“His thing?!” Burky asked with his voice rising in pitch and volume. “What do you mean, it’s his thing?! Do you all have weird. . .things?!” 

Colin sighed, “Listen up, little Burky Bear. I’m Colin, I Polar Bear Hug, and I will do it until you’re happy and smiling.” 

“I am happy and smiling?” Burky said with a glance in Colin’s direction. It was peculiar to him that this man just threw himself at him and hugged him close as they sat against the bench now. What was even weirder, was how he found it nice. Comforting, even. 

“No, you’re not, you’re fake happy and smiling,” Colin said quietly. 

“I am not faking it, that’s preposterous,” Burky said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Oh, really? What makes that so preposterous?” Colin asked quietly. 

“I just. . . why is this so damn comforting?” Burky asked with growing concern. 

Colin inhaled deeply and held him closer, tighter, “Because you’re synchronizing your breathing with mine. We’re connecting on a spiritual level right now, mind, body, and spirit.” 

“Are you always this. . . Zen?” Burky asked with a sigh. 

“He’s always that way,” Gabe reaffirmed as he walked by. “Glad to see you relaxing, Andre.”   
Burky just signed and leaned in closer to the warmth that was the body of Colin. 

***   
“Erik?” Colin called quietly. 

EJ was sitting silently on the sofa. Everybody else had already left. Colin had hosted a dinner for his birthday after the spa, and here they had wound up. But now, everybody but EJ was gone, and Colin wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. 

“Earth to EJ?” He called again. 

No response. 

Erik had been off the past few days, and while Colin would have liked to know all of the details as to why exactly he was so off, he knew better than to pry. EJ wasn’t really the type to talk unless he wanted too, so Colin wasn’t going to push. But, he was going to make sure that EJ at least had a bigger smile on his face before this whole situation was over. Whatever it was. 

So, doing his normal, Colin moved over towards Erik and pushed himself towards the man. 

“I”m going to do it . . .” Colin gave a warning. 

EJ didn’t respond though, just stared ahead, zoned out. 

“Okay, I’m really going to do it!” he offered, but then flopped himself onto EJ, pulling him close. 

Erik simply melted into Colin’s grip and relaxed against him. Colin ran his hands over EJ’s back, gently tugging him closer as he pet the other man’s side gently. Something was obviously very wrong, and while Colin was curious, he knew better than to pry. So, he simply used his body weight to pin EJ down to the sofa, humming quietly a song that EJ had never heard. 

They stayed that way for an hour or so before EJ sighed softly and looked up at Colin. 

“Thanks. . .” he said quietly, a small grin appearing. 

Colin opened his eyes and intently watched the other man. “Sure . . . wanna talk about it?” 

“Nah, just gimme another ten minutes,” EJ said with a shrug. 

Colin laughed and nodded, nudging him back down. He would do whatever he could to help his teammates and friends. 

***  
They’d been on the road, times were rough, and everybody was overwhelmed. Gabe was overwhelmed. He was taking all of the heat from the media and the coaching staff, he was protecting his guys, and it was a lot to process. They were working on making a new legacy, working on figuring out new chemistry, and Gabe was trying to process that his daughter’s due date was looming closer and closer. There was so much going on. 

Through the team dinner, he’d barely said five words, picking at his chicken and pasta, head down, blue eyes dark with frustration. He was so quiet and broody, the whole team was picking up on the vibe. 

After dinner, Colin took it upon himself to go to Gabe’s room. He knocked quietly, to no answer, but didn’t give up. He continued to knock, until Gabe let him in wordlessly. 

“What’s wrong, Landy?” Colin asked quietly. 

“I’m fine, what’s wrong with you?” Gabe asked. 

“Uh-huh, sure, you’re fine, that’s why you’re stomping around,” Colin said with a shake of his head and a chuckle. 

“I’m doing no such thing!” Gabe said with a defiant stamp of his foot. 

“Riiiight,” Colin said with a laugh. “C’mere,” he offered out his arms for a hug. 

Gabe rolled his eyes, shaking his head. 

“Bring it in, big guy,” Colin said with a smile, pulling Gabe in close for a big, soft, polar bear hug. 

Gabe sighed but hugged onto Colin. After a few seconds, he tried to pull back, but Colin held him tightly. 

“Willy. . .” Gabe chuckled. 

“Not time yet,” Colin said quietly. 

“Time for what?” Gabe asked with a snort. 

“At least sixty seconds of a hug, lets our hearts talk,” Colin said quietly. 

Gabe rolled his eyes but went with it anyways. 

Colin held him quietly and rubbed Gabe’s shoulder. Gradually, he felt Gabe relax and lighten in his arms. 

“There ya go, big guy,” Colin said with a sigh. 

Gabe huffed, “Why do you do this?” 

“Do what?” Colin asked, rubbing a hand over Gabe’s shoulder as he pulled back. 

“Use your good juju stuff and make us all relax,” Gabe said with a laugh. 

“Oh, well, I mean. We all have our thing. Josty bounces around. EJ sneers. Mikko honk-laughs. And I fix the mood,” Colin said with a shrug. 

“Well, I feel better, so . . .thank you,” Gabe said quietly. 

“Always, my man, always. Now, go rest up, big game tomorrow,” Colin said with a wink and headed out to his room. 

***  
+1

Colin was, unfortunately, getting used to watching the game from the press box. This injury was killing him mentally. But, it was all part of the journey and he was going to ride it out. His mind was starting to take a toll though, and he felt like he was starting to lose some of the feelings of zen that he generally was able to keep close to home. Lately, it was harder and harder to feel relaxed. 

The first person to notice was Gabe, who tended to check in with the injured fellas and make sure they were doing alright. Then there was Graves because he was somewhat in tune with other people’s emotions just like Colin was. It was both a blessing and a curse. Thirdly came Josty, who missed his Polar Bear hugs. At least, that’s what he had said. Colin tried to not dwell too much on those thoughts, wanting to get back to normal quicker than possible. 

He was at home, skipping a team dinner, when the bell rang. Normally Colin would have been quick to get to the door and see who was on the other side. But not tonight. Tonight he ambled slowly towards his front door, taking his time along the way, definitely in no rush. The bell rang again before he got there. He wasn’t expecting anybody tonight, and everybody else he knew around here had plans. 

Still, it was rude to leave someone waiting at the door, so he opened the door, only to have Gabe, Nate, Josty, Burky, EJ, and Graves come shuffling inside, depositing shoes, jackets, and a few take out boxes and a bottle or two. 

“What are you guys doing? It’s dinner night,” Colin spoke softly. 

Gabe wordlessly clapped an arm around Colin and gave him a tight hug. 

“We’re spending time with you, we miss you,” he said quietly, tightening his grip on Colin. 

“Gabe, you’re choking me,” Colin let out quietly. 

“Yea well, fifty-five more seconds to go,” Gabe said with a sigh, “Hearts gotta talk.” 

“Oh my own tactics,” he said with a laugh. 

While Gabe held Colin in a tight hug, EJ and Gravy were putting containers of food out on the counter, grabbing plates and glasses. 

“What’s for dinner?” Colin asked quietly. 

“Some pad thai, curry, veggies, some tofu stuff that none of us want to touch. . . “ Gabe said with a laugh, finally letting go of Colin. 

“Hmm, all sounds pretty good to me,” he said with a smile. 

Gabe nodded and looped an arm around Colin and led him to the kitchen where EJ offered out a plate and a drink. Colin took it with a smile and started to fill his plate. 

Gravy directed him to the living room, positioning him in the middle of the sofa as the rest of them piled around Colin with their plates. 

Simultaneously, Colin was enveloped by warm bodies who waited on him hand and foot, and Gravy even combed his fingers through Colin’s hair, like he loved. As he stayed nuzzled between some of his favorites, Nate heavy against his side, Colin sighed happily. While he generally would prefer to care for everybody else, this was okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave some feedback! <3


End file.
